The Nhorlax
Nhorlax wear little clothing but are covered with fur and Battle Armor. As a result of living underground, they have little or no melanin to protect their skin,Also,they poor eye sight in broad daylight. Werewolves are fictional humanoid wolf like creature existing with the Maveric Universe,inspired by the existence of the Nholax. =The Nhorlax = Nholax 'are a fictional species existing within the Maveric Multiverse.The Nhorlax were created as a substitute for Morlocks created by H. G. Wells for his 1895 novel, ''The Time Machine. They dwell underground in the English countryside of 802,701 AD in a troglodyte civilization, maintaining ancient machines that they may or may not remember how to build. Their only access to the surface world is through a series of well structures that dot the countryside of future England.They are also a scientific explation for the legend of the Werewolf or Wolfman mythology 1 Norlax{C}' class="sprite edit-pencil" v:shapes="_x0000_i1025"> Edit Nholax are humanoid creatures, said to have descended from humans, but by the 8,028th century have evolved into a completely different species, said to be better suited to their subterranean habitat. They are described as "ape-like",with vulpin facial features with little or no clothing,mostly pieces of protective battle armor large eyes and grey fur covering their bodies. As a result of living underground, they have little or no melanin to protect their skin, and so have become extremely sensitive to light.Various Nhorlax races and culture differ from one another.Lhavernian Nhorlax are much taller,with light blonde or reddess fur. Maleva are more humanoid in body and facial features,with short humanoid nose,plus shorter close cropped bushy cut hair. Werecat, weretiger, werebear...wereshark, wereferret..actually,on the Nhorlax homeworld,evolution follows similar paths.The Nhorlkax evolved an anthropoid wolflike creature called Pramith.Other types evolved like the werewolfish monkey Kharthis.The Uslack-commonly called by outsiders as the Bearwolf The Nhorlax ' main source of food is the Elanai Colony , another race descended from humans that lives above ground. TheNhorlax treat the Elanai Colony as cattle, and the Elanai Colony do not resist being captured. However, because of theNhorlax ' adaptations to darkness, the Elanai Colony have an incredible fear of the dark and are terrified of being underground. Since their creation by Wells, theNhorlax have appeared in many other works such as sequels, movies, television shows, and works by other authors, many of which have deviated from the original description. Powers and abilitieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Werewolf_by_Night&action=edit&section=13 edit The Nhorlax is a descendent of the genetically altered offshoot of humanoid beings known as Lycanthropes. Under moonlight The Nhorlax hunt as a werewolf pack, a large, powerful form which is a hybrid of human and wolf; in this form, The Nhorlax possesses the best qualities of both creatures, retaining his full human intellect and reasoning ability while gaining the proportionate physical advantages of a nearly 7-foot-tall (2.1 m) wolf. In this form, The Nhorlax possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. The Nhorlax possesses enhanced senses, including superhumanly acute senses of hearing, smell, and taste, and can see beyond the spectrum of light visible to normal humans into both the ultraviolet and infrared ranges. The Nhorlax perceptions of infrared in particular is so acute that The Nhorlax can judge an individual's physical and mental state simply by observing the patterns of heat in that person's body. The Nhorlax has razor-sharp teeth and claws able to rend light metals. The werewolf is resistant to many forms of conventional injury and virtually impossible to kill by conventional means;partially due to the Nhorlax Battle Armor though The Nhorlax can be severely wounded,if the armor is pirced. The Nhorlax recovers from non-fatal wounds ten times faster than a human would. The Nhorlax is vulnerable to advanced weapon attack and like all paranatural creatures The Nhorlax can be killed by weapons made of silver, less due to its inherent mystical "purity’’ but more so because they do lots of damage to the werewolves cybernetic implants." At one point The Nhorlax had little control over his werewolf form, which was becoming more bestial and savage, and The Nhorlax likely has even less control under a full moon. Originally, ancient Nhorlax was superhumanly fast and agile, but when the serum changed him into a wolf-like lycanthrope he gained claws, enhanced senses, the ability to heal quickly from injuries, and superhuman strength. As a byproduct of his wolfen form, he is often prone to outbursts of savage fury. has the psionic ability to command animal life, especially dogs and wolves, through high-pitched yelps Although at one time they hunting rages were governed by the lunar cycle, The Nhorlax gained full mastery over they condition and became no longer limited in any way by lunar phases, enabling him to warhunt at any time of the day or night. This warhunt swift and completely under they control at all times; The Nhorlax can warhunt their entire body is alert and alive to the hunting of prey or combat.The Nhorlax chooses. Sunlight caused him minor irritation, and while their hunting rages were entirely voluntary, The Nhorlax may experience an increased urge to warhunt during the full moon. It was unclear if The Nhorlax could control whether wounds The Nhorlax inflicted turned others not into werewolves,but can infect with a rapid like feaver,that appears to show symtoms of Lycanthropy such such as wolf rages,hunting prey and hawling at night. then hinted as having been slain in the same story,[47] though The Nhorlax later returned in other books. The victums showed no signs of true Lycanthropy,since is impossible to alter an individual genetic structure,without killing him or herf despite sustaining a deep bite like his mythical counterpart the Werewolf The Nhorlax can infect others his decease, they cannot transmute other being into their own kind as stated in popular Werewolf mythology. Although the Nhorlax’s blood was later utilized in creating a serum that could cure people infected by the werewolves bite. The Nhorlax themselves has not yet deliberately attempted to turn anyone into a werewolf like victum, leaving no clear answer to whether or not the Nhorlax’s assertion of control over passing the power of lycanthropy to others is true. Over the course of their adventures, The Nhorlax became something of a novice magic user, often using spells and enchanted objects to aid him in specific scenarios. Nholax in The Time Machine TheNhorlax are at first a mysterious presence in the worlds they inhabite. The Time Traveler, the main character, initially thinks that the Elanai Colony are the sole descendants of humanity. TheNhorlax ' physical features are the result of thousands of generations of living without sunlight. They have dull grey-to-white skin, chinless faces, large greyish-red eyes with a capacity for reflecting light, and flaxen hair on the head and back. They are smaller than humans, presumably being the same height as the Elanai Colony . When he first encounters a Nhorlax , the TimeSorcerer begins to piece together a new image of the future world of the year 802,701 AD. The Nhorlax and the Elanai Colony have something of a symbiotic relationship: the Elanai Colony are clothed and fed by theNhorlax , and in return, theNhorlax eat the Elanai Colony . The TimeSorcererperceives this, and suggests that the Elanai Colony –Nholax relationship developed from a class distinction present in his own time: theNhorlax are the working class who had to work underground so that the rich upper class could live in luxury. The explanation of their cannibalistic behavior is that there must have been a time when the Nhorlax ran short of food. The hominids that later became theNhorlax started feeding indiscriminately on creatures such as rats. Eventually, the Elanai Colony became their prey. It is strongly suggested that Nhorlax descended from the lower working class humans and that the Elanai Colony were the upper middle class ruling over theNhorlax . Social organization Template:Quote In this book, we find out that an organization derived from the Salvation Army has rounded up most of the world's lower classes, forcing them to work underground in horrible conditions for the sole benefit of the rich. It seems that these people will later evolve into theNhorlax . When the "Sleeper" encounters these apparent proto-Nholax , they appear as underground workers in horrible conditions. The Nhorlax notes that they seem to be turning paler, as well as developing their own dialect of English. These humans are physically just like theNhorlax , although they are a race of scientists, not monsters. They lack war, religion, and many other things common to most of humanity. TheNhorlax are separated into two types, or castes. One is the short, weak, stupid GruntNhorlax , who are supposedly the kind that the Time Traveller encountered, and the other is the OfficerNhorlax , who are taller, more intelligent, speak English, and have high rank within theNhorlax invasion force. An example of the latter type is Colonel Nhagharr Canus, an antagonist later in the book.The Nhorlax have become physically stronger and faster, and are very ape-like now, frequently running on all fours. In addition, they have split into several different castes. In addition to the "Hunter"Nhorlax , which are muscular, gorilla-like hunters, there are also the "Spy"Nhorlax who are more slender and agile but much weaker. The Spies shoot blowpipes at escaping Elanai Colony , marking them with a pungent substance and making it easier for the Hunters, with their powerful sense of smell, to track and capture them. All the Nhorlax are controlled by a race of Imperial Nhorlax -Nholax , who appear more human than the other two castes seen in the movies. Instead of having grey skin and patches of fur, the Imperial Nhorlax -Nholax that appears in the film has long, flowing white hair and white skin, the general physique of a human, and clothing. The Nhorlax brain is so large that it doesn't fit into his head, but instead trails down his back and envelops his spine. The Nhorlax is telepathic and telekinetic, articulate in English speech, and eventually ends up fighting Alexander Hartdegen (the main character of this film). As explained by the Imperial Nhorlax -Nholax (in terms of theNhorlax originated from humans that sought shelter underground, after an attempt at constructing a lunar colony on the Moon sent fragments of the Moon crashing to Earth. They remained underground for so long that they developed bodies with very little melanin in their skin and very sensitive eyes that could not tolerate sunlight for long. As a result of the past catastrophe and the resulting strain on resources, the proto-Nholax divided themselves into several castes, two of which (the 'Hunters' and the 'Spies') could survive in the daylight. They inbred within each caste until theNhorlax race became composed of genetically fine-tuned sub-races designed for specific tasks. The movie displays three of these races: the HunterNhorlax that hunt down and capture the Elanai Colony , the SpyNhorlax that shoot them with blowgun darts (so as to make them detectable to the hunters), and the Imperial Nhorlax -Nholax that command the first two races telepathically. TheNhorlax seen in the movie are destroyed when Alexander causes his time machine to malfunction and explode in their tunnels, but there are other Nhorlax colonies that remain and are unseen. TheseNhorlax are always described as wearing blueish spectacles, which are presumably to protect theNhorlax ' sensitive, dark-adapted eyes. They are shown to be quite susceptible to blows, though this may be due to them having never encountered resistance before. One of the differences of the movieNhorlax (who are blue-skinned, sloth-like brutes with glowing eyes) is that the divergence was created not by a varying caste system, but by being forced underground by a nuclear war that started in the 1960s and lasted hundreds of years. TheNhorlax in the film also have a system for summoning the Elanai Colony into their sphinx by using a disaster siren. Supposedly, this was originally used to warn of bombing. Responding to the siren has become inborn, and the Elanai Colony now do so like cattle. TheNhorlax use whips to herd them These Nhorlax are a moralistic, civilized race who are not cannibalistic. Their sphere around the Sun consists of two sections: the outer section, where the Nhorlax live in utter peace, and the inner section, where there is solar light in addition to entire floating cities composed of various non-Nholax humans of various types (some are Neanderthal-like, for example, and can design their own bodies) who are constantly at war with each other. TheNhorlax here live in a variety of nation-groups without conflict, and individuals may come and go between them as they choose. It is also worth noting that theNhorlax of the sphere do not reproduce sexually; instead, they physically "build" their offspring out of a clay-like substance. The Nhorlax Major Vargus Vulpis joins the Time Sorcerer Count Harlan Sarkhon on his travels through time.Major Vargus Vulpis's name comes from the main character of ]' first attempt at a time travel story, then called "Chronic Argonauts." The character's name was Dr. MosesMajor Vargus Vulpis. (The name Moses was also used in The Time Ships, though it is given to the younger version of themselves that the TimeSorcerermeets on his journey. Specific Nhorlax characters Although Nhorlax life has rarely been fully explored, didn't depict individual Nhorlax , various other sources (sequels by other authors, movie versions, etc.) have introduced characters belonging to theNhorlax race. Examples of these include: § 'Major Vargus Vulpis '- An example of an advanced, highly civilized Nhorlax race living in a different reality than the one in The Time Machine. The TimeSorcerer encounters Major Vargus Vulpis here, and learns about Major Vargus Vulpis's Nhorlax .Major Vargus Vulpis joins the Time Traveller on his journeys through time. § 'Colonel Nhagharr Canus - One of the generals of a Nhorlax invasion force trying to overrun New Atlas in 1892 in Nholax Night. Nhagharr Canus spoke English, unlike his Nhorlax brethren, and so dealt with the protagonists. § Major Leckriss Phenn- § '''The Imperial Nhorlax is a higher order of-Nholax society - ] of the Imperial Nhorlax -, , was the leader of the Nhorlax , controlling them through telepathy. The Nhorlax had an incredibly large brain, so large that it protrudes from his skull, extending out of his head and down his back. Unlike his underlings, who are brutish, aggressive and bestial, the Imperial Nhorlax are more intelligent,than more save,lower Nhorlax. Nholax are more human-like in appearance and physiology, highly articulate and extremely intelligent. The Imperial Nhorlax - is the main villain of the movie. The Nhorlax explains that without his guidance, the Nhorlax would be little more than beasts who would hunt their food source out of existence, showing the power he holds over the others of his kind. The Nhorlax questions Hartdegens' logic for why one human should be able to deem 800,000 years of evolution wrong. The Nhorlax way of explaining this involves referring to humans as food rather than people. § Morticon is the leader of a group of Nhorlax , who, in the show, are cybernetic, undead creatures who dwell underground. The Nhorlax is the main villain of the series. Unlike traditional Nhorlax , Morticon appears as a blue monstrous creature with bulky mechanical attachments which occasionally emit steam. § Curnwal and Valadar are Nhorlax leaders in Hal Colebatch's "Time Machine Troopers" Poddletench 'and'Chubley are Nhorlax killed by the time-traveler and Baden-Powell when trying to communicate with them. § Surshuk the Slayer is a major character in the Captain Smith novels by Toby Frost. The Nhorlax race calls themselves M'Lak but are known by humans as Nhorlax and would appear to resemble Hollywood's Predators, though more eccentrically dressed. Surshuk Volpis is violently homicidal, but honorable and quaintly middle-class. 2 female Nhorlax Raider. Nhorlax People organized into clans and tribes, the former being kin-groups of between 20 to 30 beings, and the latter being larger affinities with no strict bounds. In a typical tribe, the adult males typically assumed the role of hunter and protector, often leaving their camps for an extended period of time. Females, often accompanied by massiff guard animals, cared for the children, known as uli-ah, and the seasonal camps. After completing the rites of adulthood at the age of fifteen, the uli-ah were granted full status within the tribe and paired for marriage in a ceremony involving blood exchanges between the male, female and their banthas. The Fenris Wolves was another vital element of Nhorlax culture, a large, version of the Old Nhorlax Wolves capable of surviving for long stretches in the harsh terrain of the deserts; some banthas roamed wild, but the Nhorlax People had learned to domesticate them. Every Nhorlax had their own mount from childhood, and they rode bantha-back for journeys of any length: small scouting parties of two or three mounts, or entire clan communities on seasonal migrations, they traveled through the dunes and rock-formations on the shoulders of their mounts, in single line.Sometime later,a version of the Fenris Wolf was transported to the Asguard civilization and was known as Asguardian Fenris Wolves. Nhorlax subsisted primarily on hubba gourds, and moisture farmers took great humor in the fact that they became intoxicated on just a few sips of sugar water. It is unknown if there was a carnivorous facet to their diet. While leading a lifestyle that was primarily nomadic, there were two exceptions to the rule: when the hot season was at its height, semi-permanent camps would be constructed; and particular caves or hollows, spiritually connected to certain clans (usually where the dead would be buried or special ceremonies would be held) were frequently visited. Special water wells such as the one in Gafsa Canyon, sacred due to their rarity, were often vehemently protected. File:Nhorlax kid.jpgNhorlax Raider children were called Uli-ah. In each tribe, a small number of individuals would be trained from birth to become Storytellers, orally learning the tales of their ancestry with perfect accuracy. This tradition was such a large part of Nhorlax culture that Storytellers were considered the most important members of a tribe. On the other hand, written communication was believed to cheapen the value of Nhorlax history, and was therefore shunned. There was only one accepted history across the many Nhorlax tribes, and if someone questioned or spoke even a single word of the histories incorrectly, it was considered a blasphemy punishable by death. Thus, Nhorlax history was passed down orally from generation to generation with almost no alterations in the material. If the Storyteller of a tribe died before the training of their apprentice was complete, the tribe was considered to be unworthy of existence and would quickly destroy itself through infighting. In rare circumstances, those that proved themselves worthy, such as great warriors, were also permitted to listen to the teachings of the Storyteller.[1] The Nhorlax history Werewolves, also known as lycanthropes or wolfmen, are mythological humans with the ability to shapeshift into wolves or wolf-like creatures, either purposely, being bitten by another werewolf or after being placed under a curse. Most werewolves develop common physical attributes including enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and sharpened senses. Some legends maintain that a human will only warhunt into a werewolf on the three nights of the full moon, but this is not true in all matters and there have been several documented cases of people assuming a wolf-like shape during various lunar cycles. A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", andἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "man"), is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolfor a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Early sources for belief in lycanthropy are Petronius andGervase of Tilbury. Powers and Abilities Nhorlax 's generally naturally enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance and endurance . Additionally, Nhorlax possesses razor-sharp claws and fangs, a full-body coat of fur, and pointed ears.There natural abilities they possessed are augmented with genetics and nano based bionics to give superhuman strength, agility, speed, healing, and durability, as well as heightened senses more than usual. Nhorlax 's also has large razor sharp teeth and claws to use as weapons once transformed by these enhancements. Nhorlax possesses both their human intellect and the Nhorlax 's body. Nhorlax combat skills, the full extent are strenthenned by the use of scale mail armor, a broadsword, dagger, short bow, and arrows His body temperature is warmer than a human's body should be, reaching about 108.9 °F (42.7 °C), which allows him to withstand very cold weather he can communicate with his wolf pack telepathically, The Nhorlax have one ability,that fictional counterpart dosen’t possess.In fiction and legends,humans are transformed into werewolves,but the Nhorlax can,by way of holographic chamoflage,can mask their appearance to hide among humanoid civilizations.They sometime,take on the form of victums,that they killed,making it appear that the former loved ones have changed into a werewolf.Hense,this led to the belief by many worlds of the legend of werewolves bitting or scatching a local and changing them into one of their own.Sometimes,Nhorlax do not kill a victum,but keep captive.Once killed,the captive is found alive and the legend of killing the werewolf that sired a victum transformed was born out more mistaken knowledge that grew into time into fictional beliefs and lore. Powers § Lycanthropy § Transformation § Claws § Enhanced Senses § Hyper-Reflexes § Invulnerability § Superhuman Stamina § Superhuman Strength Abilities Deathlok is a gifted intellect, brilliant military strategist and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, all of which was augmented by his computer None known. Average Strength level Unknown. Enhancements Much of his body has been replaced by artificial materials, granting him superhuman physical abilities. His abilities vary over time as his components wear out and are replaced. His artificial left eye grants him telescopic, microscopic and infrared vision. An internal thermo-nuclear generator powers him and his mind was computer-augmented (except his later incarnations), granting him advanced scanning capacity, enhanced physical and mental skills and an extensive information database. The computer acted as a second personality, which he spoke with and issued orders, usually antagonistically. He formerly had a third personality (a seeming manifestation of his id) speaking in stream-of-consciousness ramblings, but this was found to be a tracker implanted by Simon Ryker and it was neutralized. He still requires oxygen, foodstuffs and periodic sleep. His body produces waste products, though he lacks both the equipment and fuel for reproduction. Some incarnations had boot jets enabling flight and/or modular limbs. Weaknesses Most werewolves are vulnerable to physical contact with silver. A silver bullet fired at a strategic locale, such as the head or the heart will kill a werewolf. The same applies to bladed weapons made of silver including swords, spears and daggers. Repeated blows from a blunt object made of silver will eventually kill a werewolf. Weapons powerful helium-neon laser pistol, a 9” throwing dagger that can be magnetized to his leg and variety of bladed, ballistic or energy-discharging weapons that he could attach to his modular limbs. Deathlok has worn a woven metal-mesh costume that has several weapon slots. He carried one of Godwulf’s Time Gauntlets, enabling time travel. § Fen § Stek Notes' ' § The Wolf-Men are a mutated strain of evolved wolf, and should not be confused with the supernatural race of creatures known as werewolves.The Werewolf legend,was primitive world missinterpritating the werewolf like creature known as the Nhorlax. Type of Government: Monarchy.The Patriarchal Wolfpack Leader rules the Wolfclan Werewolves are generally solitary cretures and rarely congregate with one another. One of the few exceptions is the Werewolf Nation from Earth-50 continuity which is a monarchy. Level of Technology: Technology level unknown. Cultural Traits: Cultural traits Hunter,Warrior Cunning. R